Golem
Dragon Quest}}The golem is a recurring material monster in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in the first game as a boss, it has since appeared in several other installments of the series, primarily as a normal enemy. Characteristics Golems are hulking man-shaped monsters made of clay bricks. This sums up most of their appearances with their face being the only other detail: a slit-like opening with two eyes glowing from the darkness. Since the appearance of the first golem the species has solidified itself as a hefty force of physical might but one that lacks in resistance to spells. One of the most notable vulnerabilities of the golem is that of sleep-inducing abilities, an Achilles' heel that made the first golem easy to defeat and has since, for the most part, stuck with the monster as one of its more unfortunate qualities. Main game appearances Dragon Quest Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VII Dragon Quest VIII Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest X West Glen Territory Normal Vicious Dragon Quest XI Monster series appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Golems are rank A members of the material family, but not the top A monster of that group. A Golem acts as the sentinel of the Xeroph Isle shrine and must be defeated in order to help the Incarnus reach its goal. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 A golem is a monster found in Bemousoleum only at morning. It is a C rank monster that can be scouted to your team ''Joker 2 Professional Super Light Monster Battle Road Victory The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors A Golem named Briquet is the boss of Galantyne Glades. ''Builders A Golem dubbed "The Brick and Mortar Slaughterer" was created to protect the city of Cantlin, only to eradicate its citizens when they began to argue and fight among themselves. It appears as the final boss of the first chapter, intent on destroying the newly rebuilt Cantlin. Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime Golems do not appear until near the end of the game, acting as mechs piloted by platypunk members of the Plob within the Flying Clawtress and can also be piloted by the player once unmanned. They are potent monsters, capable of delivering charging punches and hitting their fists together to ward off opponents that are too close for comfort. If one is already being manned by a platypunk, it must be struck with three Elasto Blasts before the pilot will be forced to disembark. These 'liberated' golems, and ones left unattended, can only suffer another three attacks before they go inoperable and explode, regardless of whether the player is piloting them or they are unmanned. Since they are too big and heavy to be knocked into the air and carried around, a chimaera wing must be thrown at them in order to send them back to town. Golems can also be used in tank battles, though they act the same way as they do outside of these battles, meaning they do nothing more than stand idle until the player jumps in to command one, being somewhat disadvantageous since only two other crew members will be left free and even more disadvantageous if these remaining crew members are poor at handling the cannons. This aside, golems can be incredibly useful when it comes to sabotaging an enemy tank since their fist-clapping move can quickly break open the entryway of an enemy tank, and their charging punches can wreck a whole wall of machinery when positioned right and easily enable one to reach the enemy's engine when the time arrives, but they can still only deal with three attacks before being defeated. An exploding golem can damage the player both inside and outside of tank battles, so it is recommended to gain some distance when a golem has taken as much as it can. Sprites Etymology Golems are beings from Jewish folklore, often portrayed as servants animated from clay that obediently carry out orders but often to warped or far too literal extents. Other languages Related monsters *Chocolate golem *Collum o'golem *Dark golem *Glacial golem *Gold golem *Grim golem *Mazin *Muay Thai golem *Stone golem See also Golem (Vocation) Category:Dragon Quest game monsters Category:Dragon Quest game bosses Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V recruitable monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII bosses Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors monsters Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors bosses Category:Dragon Quest Builders monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Your Story characters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters Category:Dragon Quest Walk monsters